


Officer

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Choking, Cumslut Dennis Reynolds, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop roleplay based on "Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer

Muffled conversation filtered into the locked apartment through the thin walls until a click gave way to Mac, still dressed in beret and suspenders, and Dennis, still dressed in a cop uniform, arguing about their respective costumes.  Dennis silently mourned the loss of Jack Bauer [loss in that he couldn’t hold him in his arms like 24/7, goddamn piece of shit junkyard cat] and continued berating his roommate as he closed the door to their apartment, “And take off that damn beret. Who do you think you are, a street fighter?”  
  
“I’m a vigilante, Dennis!  Cleaning up the streets of Philly one bum at a time!  Well, not anymore seeing as Dee’s too chickenshit to back me up.”  
  
“Sure, a vigilante.  You’re a regular Batman,” Dennis tossed his sunglasses on his bed and thought about changing into something other than the police uniform, but the power that came with impersonating an officer was still very tempting.

“Oh, yeah, and you’re _really_ a cop.  Why don’t you just take off that uniform already?  The cruiser’s burned to shit anyway, and it wasn’t even a good plan,” Mac thought it was a great plan; he was just pissed he somehow missed out on all the free hot dogs and instead got conned by those cops and robbed by a junkie. Damn pigs must’ve set them up for failure.  
  
Dennis calmly strode into the living room, gripping the hilt of his baton, “What’d you say there, huh? Not a cop?  Gimme that.” He snatched the beret off Mac’s head, throwing it violently somewhere over his shoulder.  “What we have here is someone who doesn’t obey authority.”  
  
“Dennis, what are you—“

“Ey, it’s Officer Reynolds, punk,” he unholstered his baton and poked Mac square in the chest, “And I think I gotta teach you a little something about authority.”  Dennis didn’t know where any of this was coming from; the detailed, lifelike uniform had transformed him.  He pulled from cop shows he watched as a kid and combined that with some of the porn scenarios he’d had the occasion to enjoy.  The power that came with this uniform wasn’t limited to extorting money or free hot dogs.

Instinctually, Mac raised his hands in surrender, “Whoa, whoa what’s this, what’s happening here?”  
  
“I’ll tell you what’s happening,” he lowered his baton and yanked Mac forward by the suspenders so that their noses nearly crashed together, “You’re gonna take off that stupid outfit and I’m gonna make you sorry you ever back sassed an officer.”

Mac was still confused; he wasn’t too good at following situations unless prompted very heavily and he _thought_ he knew what Dennis was doing but decided to ask just to make sure, “Uhhhh, so, you want me to take my clothes off, and…”

This was met with an impatient sigh, “And…you know what, just follow me.  Typical of you punks asking too many questions,” he slid a couple fingers under Mac’s suspenders and led him to his room, closing the door behind them and grabbing Mac by both suspenders once more, this time pressing their bodies together against the door.   Dennis popped the suspenders off Mac’s shoulders with great exaggeration and now pulled at Mac’s hair, which was already in disarray from taking off the beret, “You understand now?”   
  
Nope, goddammit.  Realization hadn’t dawned in Mac’s eyes yet, so he guessed he was going to go as far as he could to spell out ‘I’m going to jerk you off’ without breaking character. Dennis pulled a little harder at Mac’s hair to expose his neck, closing his mouth around the center of Mac’s throat, sucking and grazing the spot with his teeth as he moved across to Mac’s carotid artery.  Mac’s pulse was rapid enough beneath his lips that he didn’t have to look at Mac to know he now understood Dennis’ aim.  Dennis pulled his hands and mouth off Mac, severing the privileged contact. “You heard me. Strip!”

Dennis called him out of his stupor he hadn’t realized he’d fallen into, eyes closed until he heard a barked command to take off his clothes.  His hands worked nervously and quickly to pull off his shirt and his pants, fumbling at nearly all barriers between his body and Dennis.  As he turned to remove his briefs, Dennis stopped his hands with the baton, “Not yet, bucko.  Eager, though, eager is good,”  
  
Dennis cracked into a mouthy laugh.  He moved the baton up Mac’s body and rested on Mac’s cheek, tapping on his jaw as he contemplated what he felt like having Mac do. He stopped the tapping and prompted Mac to open his mouth, slipping the baton inside.  Mac’s lips tightened around the baton, and as Dennis pushed slightly more on the handle, Mac gagged audibly.  He slowly extracted the baton followed by strands of saliva clinging to the head of the weapon.  Dennis liked that, liked the sound of Mac gagging on something that wasn’t even his cock.  The sound and action were so gratifying he thought he’d give it another try, sliding the baton about four inches deep and pulling out just as fast. He’d elicited the same body lurching sound the second time around, coating Mac’s chin in even more saliva.

“Ya like that?” Dennis cupped Mac’s cock through his briefs, gauging the effect he had on his roommate.  Mac was plenty hard, so he rubbed upwards, palm traveling up Mac’s torso to graze the bite mark on his neck and slightly slapping Mac’s cheek.   
  
Obviously, Mac couldn’t take any of this slow shit, so he grabbed the hand that’d just slapped a red mark into his face and guided it to his briefs impatiently.  
  
“Ah!  Not so fast. This is your punishment. I go as slow as I please, no ‘if’s, ‘and’s, or ‘but’s.”  Dennis was pleased with his command until Mac let go of his hand to pleasure himself instead, and that wouldn’t do at all.   
“Looks like you just lost your hand privileges,” he took his handcuffs and fastened one cuff around the hand Mac currently had down his briefs, eliciting a sigh and eyeroll from the guilty party.  Dennis secured both of Mac’s arms behind his back and left him standing while he retreated to the bathroom to retrieve the lube.

Dennis squeezed a bit of the lube onto his right pointer and middle fingers, using his left hand to disperse the goop evenly across his skin.  “Alright, now, Mac, can I call you Mac?  Of course I can.  Now Mac, I’m gonna stick my finger up your ass, and you’re gonna want to relax as much as possible for this, okay?”  
  
Mac nodded and breathed out shakily, and Dennis placed his left hand on Mac’s shoulder to calm him.  Some tension eased out of Mac’s posture, but he still radiated a nervous energy that could turn into fear real quick.  “Hey, hey, why so nervous?  You never been fingered before?” Dennis’ soft, dangerous voice curled around him like a blanket.

Mac swallowed dry and eyed the glint of Dennis’ badge, “Uh, no, no.”  
  
“‘ _No’_ what?”  
  
“No, I’ve never been fingered.”  After everything, this is what did it for him; Mac began to blush, red spreading down across his chest like food coloring dye through water. With that, Dennis pulled down Mac’s briefs, prompting Mac to step out of them, and tossing them to the side. The air felt cold around his sensitive cock, and Mac would’ve jerked off as quick as possible had he not been cuffed.

“Relax, I mean it. Hey,” Dennis angled Mac’s face toward him and gave him a quick, sweet kiss for reassurance.  Dennis kneeled down in his uniform’s slacks and placed a stead palm on Mac’s ass, “Alright, I’m doing one first for now, see how that treats ya.”  Dennis’ lubed pointer finger pressed into Mac’s ass and elicited a hiss from Mac. He pulled back out, spreading Mac’s cheeks and firmly pressing back in, further this time. Mac wrung his hands together, desperate to touch his cock now that Dennis was slowly working himself inside him.

“Think you’re ready for a second finger, huh?”  
With a groan, Mac egged Dennis on,” Fucking do it already, dude.”  
  
Dennis smacked Mac’s ass in retaliation, feeling Mac tighten around his pointer finger, “Typical.  This is how you got into this mess you know.  Fuckin disrespectful is what you are.”  He added his middle finger and pressed the two fingers into Mac, further and further until he saw Mac’s cock twitch, now leaking pre-cum.

“Are you going to jerk me off or what?” Mac cut in breathily, impatiently just as Dennis hit his prostate, bringing forth a small “ah!” from Mac.

“ _’Or what’_ is more fun,” Dennis pulled his fingers out and curved them back in again to reach the spot he’d just hit, generating the same response.  Dennis was throbbing in his pants, but he wasn’t going to touch himself yet.  He couldn’t help himself.  The uniform gave him an air of authority even as he kneeled well below Mac’s eye level. With the next push inside, Dennis decided to smack Mac’s ass again, following up with a soft but still noticeable bite.  
  
“Fuck!  Dennis, Dennis, please.”  Despite the fingers inside him, all this was still just a tease, and he needed more.

Of course, at this Dennis removed his fingers and admired the control he wielded over Mac, that Mac wanted one thing and he wasn’t going to give it to him, not yet.  
“You know I could just stick my dick up your ass, and that would be that, but I think…I think I have a better idea.”  Dennis took the baton from his belt once more, showing in to Mac with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. 

Mac’s eyes widened, but he was unfazed and gave another huffy eye roll, “You know what, I don’t care as long as something goes up my ass in the next five seconds.”  
  
Dennis had already been lubing up the baton as Mac complained, and he rested the head just outside Mac’s ass.  He pushed slowly, cackling a one-note laugh as Mac whined and moaned and craned his head toward the sky as if in prayer.  Dennis drew the baton out slightly only to push in and stretch further. Mac released fluttery breaths with each disappearing centimeter of the weapon. As Dennis pulled out the second time, stopped and admired the opening he’d made, leaning close to trace the rim with his tongue and finally letting his tongue slide wetly into Mac’s ass. 

This unexpected turn set Mac over the edge, and his cock jerked, projecting cum out and upwards, catching him partly in the face as he pressed his ass back into Dennis’ face.  The handcuffs rubbed slight red rings into his wrists as he resisted against them fiercely to try and rub his cock even a little as he came.

Dennis felt Mac contract and release, so he removed his tongue and pressed his fingers back into Mac for good measure. He rose to find Mac’s eyes closed and a blissful smile gracing his face.  A spot of cum stained Mac’s cheek, so Dennis licked the salty patch of skin and kissed it hard to remove anything leftover. 

Warmth radiated from Mac’s body, and Dennis was acutely aware of how hard he was.  Regretting neglecting himself for so long, he unlocked the cuffs on Mac and headed straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind him so as to avoid any weird, undesirable backlash that would surely result from _this_. 


End file.
